kageookami: nexus guardian
by soul-of-silver-wolf
Summary: "K-Kage?" she said in a near whisper. The man, smiling like a loon just said "hiya Kushina-onee-chan, i told you I'd be back one day." who is this man that kushina seems to know? where did he come from? these questions and more will be answered in later chapters. my 1st fic with a few OC's. multi wife, and slight harem for certain characters including 1 of my OC's in later chapters


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other character from any other anime, tv show, movie, comic, cartoon, or anything i may or may not mention and or reference.**  
**they belong to their respective owners and or share holders. I'm only borrowing them**. **i make no money from this**. **i do however own my OC, as well as any OC's i come up with until such a time as they are bought from me.**

**A.N. hi this is my first fic and its a self insert. i know, i know most self inserts suck major wale marbles, whats more its a multi x-over. some of the words may not be properly translated into romaji. this is because i got them from a translation site called . if i got anything wrong let me know and if you can give me the correct version that would be great. please remember the 3 R's, read, rate, review because even if you think it suck i want to know. :D enjoy!**

**000000000000000000000**

"What will we do Minato-kun?"(1) asked a wizened old man sitting in one of the chairs in front of the hokage's(2) desk. "The Kyuubi no kitsune(3) is headed strait for the village" the Yondaime Hokage(4) was facing the window in his office "The Kyuubi can't be killed by the hand of man, i have...no other choice." said Minato turning his chair to face the wizened old man with a grave look. "I must seal the Kyuubi no kitsune into a new-born child...my own child" he finished. The wizened old man had a surprised look but before he could say anything, a strange circle of light appeared in the ceiling. The moment they noticed the light the old man and the Yondaime made ready to defend themselves. "Son-of-a..."(fwam) cursed a strange man who fell out of the light only to smash into the floor, almost buckling it under the impact.

The man was wearing a knee-length coat that read 'shi no kage'(5) and had symbols covering any available space. There was the symbol of Konohagakure(6), the symbol of sunagakure(6), the symbol of kirigakure6), in fact the Yondime could make out the symbols of every ninja village. There were also many symbols that he didn't recognize. He had on a black tee-shirt that had the Uzumaki(7) clan crest in blood-red with orange accents. His pants were a black that seemed to suck in the light. Coiled around each pant leg was a blue dragon with silver accents. "K-kuso(8) to m-many broken bones." He cursed as he made as if to touch his leg, but could barely move his arms. "I cant get to my senzu beans(8). Damn I'll have to summon Skyla." the man murmured.

The others in the room hadn't heard him, so were a little tense when the odd man drew a strange symbol on the ground and touched it and said "Kuchiyose"(10). There was a puff of smoke and when it cleared there stood a wolf that reached the Yondaime's waist. Its fur was a midnight blue with silver streaks. On her head there was what looked like a black circle the size of a humans palm with a silver corona, it looked like an eclipse. And then it talked "ooh cool we're back in Konohagakure no sato." "Skyla(11) nows not the best time, i have a bunch of broken bones and i cant get to my senzu beans." the odd man complained. The wolf now known to the others as Skyla looked at the man. "You still owe me a treat." Skyla scolded. "Yea, yea i know. you'll get your treat later, once i get a room at the local inn." This caused the other occupants of the room to have nose bleeds.

The man could only chuckle and say "gets em every time, bloody pervs ." then he winced "damn it, hurts to laugh." Skyla just laughed at her summoner. When she finally settled down she looked at the man "no, you owe me a treat. So if your asking for my help you will owe me two treats." she said with grin(or what passes for a grin on a wolf). Sighing the man merely said "fine but only the ones that don't require me to call the ladies. You know they would want to join in and would be pissed if i didn't tell them." "Ahhhh, but i wanted to have some fun alone with you" Skyla pouted. "That jutsu(12) should be forbidden." the man murmured wile looking at Minato and Hiruzen(13) who both nodded, out loud he said "we can still have fun, just not that kinda fun." "But why noooot?" she said increasing the power of the pout no jutsu, by adding the watering saucer eyes no jutsu. _'You know i always wondered if that was a doujutsu_(14)_ that all females throughout the multi-verse had' _the man thought. With a long-suffering sigh the man conceded "fine." "Yey!" Skyla was happy. She was finally going to be alone with her summoner again after nearly 20 years.

"I really don't know why you want to, i mean I'm nearly three and a half centuries older than you." This caused the other occupants to wonder if the man hadn't hit his head a little too hard. As no human could possibly be older than a summons this big, let alone look like they were no older than 23...right? "But if i get into trouble with _them_ then you owe me." the man said. "All right master." she said still giddy. "Oh im master now huh?" the man said with a wry smile. Be for Skyla could respond they were interrupted by one of the others clearing their throat. "Hmm? oh sorry, be with you in a minute Minato-kun, sarutobi-kun. Alright Skyla use your hybrid form and get one of my senzu beans for me please." the man apologized then instructed.

As Minato and Hiruzen were trying to figure out how this stranger knew them, they were shocked to see the wolf, Skyla, begin to glow than a moment later her form begin to shift. Once her transformation was done she looked mostly the same except now she had a more human like appearance. Minato and Hiruzen were once again on the floor bleeding from the nose. Skyla then pulled up one of the mans pant legs and applied a bit of his blood to a tiny mark. There was a puff of smoke and on the floor next to his leg was a small innocent looking bean. Hiruzen was confused he had no idea why this man would want a bean so badly that he would use his summon to get it. So naturally he asked "what exactly is that?" "It's a bean of course ." Skyla replied. "I know what it looks like. But what is it? What does it do?" hiruzen returned in an exasperated tone wile he thought _'I'm getting to old for this'_"It's a.." Skyla started only for the man to speak up "you'll see professor." With that said Skyla put the bean in the mans mouth.

As the man chewed the bean his seemed to almost melt away without leaving scars. Just as Minato was going to say something they all heard a voice from the door "what!? but...but how?" it was a woman who was obviously pregnant. She had red hair that looked almost like the color of blood that she had pulled back into a pony-tail that ended near her lower back. She wore a shin length maroon dress and black shinobi sandals. Her eyes were a grey-black like the sky before dawn. She was obviously surprised and confused by what she had just witnessed. The man jumped to his feet when he saw her. And that's when she recognized the man "K-Kage?"(15) she said in a near whisper. The man, smiling like a loon just said "hiya Kushina-onee-chan(16), i told you I'd be back one day."

**000000000000000000000**

**A.N.** **well thats the first chapter done. ok so you may be wondering "what was with the numbers?" well thats a good question and heres the answer. i will only do this with new words as they appear.**

**1:** Minato - a.k.a minato namikaze a.k.a the yellow flash and the yondaime hokage

**2:** Hokage - the leader of a ninja village.

**3:** Kyuubi no kitsune a.k.a Kyuubi no yoko - the nine tailed fox or the nine tailed demon.

**4**: Yondaime Hokage - the fourth fire shadow.

**5:** shi no kage - death shadow.

**6:** konohagakure, sunagakure, kirigakure - hidden leaf, hidden sand, hidden mist.

**7:** Uzumaki - clan of ninja that was all but wiped out.

**8:** kuso - shit

**9:** senzu beans - magic healing beans from the dragon ball series.

**10:** Kuchiyose a.k.a Kuchiyose no jutsu a.k.a summoning technique.

**11:** Skyla - one of my many OC's(the bidding starts at $1.50)

**12:** jutsu - ninja techniques.

**13:** Hiruzen - a.k.a Hiruzen sarutobi a.k.a the god of shinobi a.k.a the professor and the third hokage.

**14:** doujutsu - type of bloodline limit.

**15:** kage - a.k.a kageookami or shadow wolf. he will be my personal OC.(not up for auction)

**16:** Kushina - a.k.a Kushina Uzumaki a.k.a red hot habanero and also the wife of minato namikaze.

**end note: please let me know what you all thought of the fic. :) thanks**


End file.
